Double Darkwings
"Double Darkwings" is the twenty-sixth episode of Darkwing Duck. Synopsis Jambalaya Jake goes to his Granny Whammy for help in getting his revenge on Darkwing Duck. She gives him a hex potion and tells him that he must give her 10,000 bucks or she'll take Gumbo instead. Jake and Gumbo head off to get revenge and the 10,000 bucks. Meanwhile, Darkwing is teaching Launchpad how to be a Darkwing Decoy. Launchpad is dressed just like Darkwing and tries to do one of Darkwing's patented moves but winds up busting the water tank on the roof. Darkwing then gives Launchpad his grappling gun and Lauchpad accidentally fires it and the hook lands on Darkwing's head. He decides it's time for them to take a break. Jake makes it to the city and goes to the telephone company. He mixes up a strong batch of hot sauce and pours it into the telephone and sends it to Darkwing. Darkwing and Launchpad are back to their training. Darkwing tells Launchpad to try and hit him with a club when he rounds the corner. He wants to show Launchpad how to avoid an attack. After Darkwing is set to go, he sees a phone booth blast off from Jake's hot sauce and goes to tell Launchpad. Launchpad hits Darkwing and Darkwing tells him about what he saw. They head to the phone company and Darkwing tells Launchpad to go in first to distract them while he sneaks in from the rear to capture them. Jake hits Launchpad in the face with the hex powder and runs out. Launchpad cant see and accidentally punches Darkwing when he comes in. They go back to Drake's house and Drake comes down the stairs in his pajama's and is brushing his teeth. He asks Launchpad why he hasn't changed out of his Darkwing costume yet and Launchpad tells him he is too tired at the moment. The scene then cuts to Jake who is making a potion to make the hex powder work. The potion works and Launchpad is in Jake's control. Jake realizes that Launchpad is not the real Darkwing but figures that he can use Launchpad to ruin Darkwing's image and steal money for him. Launchpad does just as Jake commands him to do and starts robbing banks, armored cars, old people and babies. Darkwing sees the news and gets upset that his good name is being ruined. He finds Launchpad while out on patrol after Launchpad comes out of the bank with money bags in his hands. Jake and Gumbo then show up and Darkwing tells Launchpad to help him take on Jake and Gumbo. Launchpad tells Darkwing that he will take care of him instead and knocks Darkwing into a brick wall. Just then the police show up and Jake, Gumbo, and Launchpad disappear into the sewer and they capture Darkwing and take him to prison. Darkwing is able to break out of prison and goes after Jake. He finds Jake's hideout and is hit into the water by Gumbo. Jake flushes Darkwing down the sewer only to be captured by Launchpad. Jake tells Launchpad to drop Darkwing and that he wants to finish him off himself. Just as Jake is about to punch Darkwing, he is turned into a toad. It seems that Granny Whammy has shown up and is mad that Jake hasn't given her the 10,000 bucks like he promised. Jake is turned back into himself and goes back to the shack to get the money. He gives Granny a sack and tries to run with Gumbo. She stops him and finds out that the sack is full of garbage. She tells him that Gumbo is hers now but Gumbo pulls out the money and gives it to her to save himself. Jake thinks that this will make things right but Granny is still mad at him for spending the money that he had promised her. She releases Launchpad from the spell so that he and Darkwing can take care of Jake and Gumbo. Darkwing captures them and he and Launchpad dress them up in their costumes for the police to find them. Darkwing's reputation is now saved but now he must make some more costumes for he and launchpad. Trivia *This is the third time Darkwing has been arrested. *The buttons on Darkwing's jacket change colors after the picture frame lands on him when he is ranting about his good name being ruined. *You can see the outline of Darkwing's face mask on Drake Mallard after he talks to Launchpad about taking off the Darking costume and just before the scene cuts to Jake mixing a potion. *When Darkwing and Launchpad have disrobed from their uniforms, they are left wearing long johns, which cover them down to their ankles, but Darkwing's regular uniform doesn't have any pants so his legs are usually exposed, so if he were wearing long johns under his uniform they should be visible. *Second and final appearance of Jambalaya Jake and Gumbo. *Gosalyn and Honker are away at Spaceship. Home video releases DVD * Darkwing Duck: Volume 1 Gallery 483276-vlcsnap 00368.jpg 483264-vlcsnap 00320.jpg 483256-vlcsnap 00288.jpg 483255-vlcsnap 00286.jpg Launchpad-DW22.png Launchpad-DW21.png Launchpad-DW20.png Launchpad-DW19.png Launchpad-DW18.png Category:Television episodes Category:Darkwing Duck episodes